


Hunting Trip

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Watersports, celegorm is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: Exactly what it says in the tags.Curufin and Celegorm go on a hunting trip but the latter insists on being a dick.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hunting Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and since I am working on another story for these two I thought I'd post this in the meantime.

Curufin took a deep breath of crisp morning air and covered his eyes against the brightness that made it through the fabric of the tent. He had been woken up by the damned birds holding their early concert.

He wanted to turn his face into the pillow to try falling back asleep but a twinge in his abdomen alerted him of the fact that he really needed to take a piss.

Great.

He moved to sit up, his every bone and muscle aching from sleeping on a thin mattress and that was when he felt Celegorm’s hard cock pressed against his back. Curufin sighed heavily and dragged a hand across his face. His brother was truly insatiable, even when he was asleep.

Carefully not to wake the other Curufin tried to get out of the tent. His bladder felt as if it would burst any second. But all his efforts were in vain because suddenly he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist. He was trapped.

“Let go,” Curufin hissed, hoping his sharp tone would get through to his insufferable brother.

Celegorm only pulled him closer and buried his face in the mass of black hair. “No,” he rumbled as he breathed in the other’s scent and pressed a kiss to his neck.

Curufin squirmed and tried to escape the tight grasp around his body before he snapped:” Stop acting like a love-drunk fool.”

His movements only resulted in his ass rubbing against the other’s cock and Curufin knew that his idiot of a brother was enjoying this.

“You feel so good Curvo,” the other said and now all tiredness was gone from his voice. Before his brother could react Celegorm parted his ass cheeks and pressed a finger against his hole. Curufin’s breath hitched as it slipped in easily since his entrance was still slicked up from last night.

Celegorm nipped at his ear and murmured:” Now don’t tell me you want to get up and miss this, I mean seri-.”

“I need to take a piss, now!”

For a second Curufin thought his brother would finally understand the urgency of the situation but he was disappointed once again. Celegorm’s grip got impossibly tighter.

Desperately Curufin clawed at his brother’s hand which suddenly moved downward to press against his abdomen. The younger elf gasped and clenched his legs together. “What in Eru’s name is wrong with you?”

Celegorm chuckled and pressed more kisses against the soft skin of his neck. “I have always liked it when you lost control.”

Curufin stopped struggling and blushed violently this wasn’t caused by his brother’s words though; it was the spurt of hot piss that had escaped him. He was burning with shame as it ran down his leg and seeped into the fabric underneath him.

This of course did not go unnoticed by Celegorm. “Peeing ourselves like a whelp, dear brother?”

“You made me,” Curufin growled.

“And in someone else’s tent too, how rude of you,” Celegorm continued as if he hadn’t heard him. His hand was still drawing firm circles on Curufin’s lower body.

That was when his brother decided to try a different tactic and jammed his elbow in the hunter’s side. But the angle was all wrong and Celegorm barely flinched. However it did flare his temper and within a blink Curufin found his face pressed into the bedding and his ass up in the air. 

“I was going to be merciful but now you’ve truly earned a punishment,” Celegorm declared and the grin in his voice was more than obvious as he pressed his cock against Curufin’s behind.

“All right, slap me and get this over with so I can finally take a piss,” the other said, his tone impatient.

Celegorm laughed that nice melodic laugh that would have made his brother smile in any other situation. “No,” his hands ran down Curufin’s back slow and affectionate,” you would enjoy that too much for it to be a real punishment.”

He leaned down, his hair brushing across the other’s shoulders and he continued:” I am going to fuck you, sweet and slow and once have had my release then you may have yours.”

Curufin shivered and let out a little sound at the agony that his full bladder was beginning to cause. He was not going to last.

That didn’t stop his brother from slowly pressing into him though.

“Valar,” Celegorm groaned,” you are so much tighter like this.”

Curufin said nothing, all his energy was focused on keeping his dignity intact which was becoming more and more difficult. His brother’s dick wasn’t exactly small and each thrust was accompanied by a sharp burn. But Curufin didn’t dare to relax any of his muscles, not with the head of Celegorm’s member pressing against his bladder.

At least the unusual tightness would cause Celegorm to finish faster, or so he had hoped. But Curufin had underestimated the other’s stamina or perhaps the time just seemed to stretch endlessly because he wanted it to pass faster.

Finally Celegorm gripped his hips tighter and sped up his thrusts, a tell-tale sign that he was nearing release however this also meant that his control began to slip and his hips suddenly moved in a more rough and violent manner.

All Curufin could do was whine and squeeze his eyes shut as his body gave in at a particularly harsh thrust. 

Celegorm made some derogatory comment that he didn’t quite catch as his brother continued fucking him as if he wasn’t pissing all over their sheets.

The only blessing was that Curufin didn’t have to look at the other or he would have literally died at the humiliation. Eru he could feel the disgusting liquid splash against his legs and stomach…  
Curufin was so distracted by wallowing in his own misery that he almost missed Celegorm’s loud grunt as he finished inside him. What he certainly couldn’t miss however was his brother’s seed leaking from his gaping hole to make even more of a mess of him.

“I see you failed to hold on quite miserably,” Celegorm commented with a breathy laugh,” what a shame.”

Wordlessly Curufin pushed him off and grabbed his cloak as he finally left the tent.

-

“I organised us a new mattress,” Celegorm said,” a better one.”

Curufin didn’t turn around and with the sounds of the waterfall splashing down onto him the hunter doubted his brother had heard him.

“Curvo,” Celegorm raised his voice.

Now the younger elf’s shoulders twitched and he turned around with a nasty scowl on his beautiful face. “What do you want,” he asked and stepped away from the waterfall. His black hair looked even darker than usual and his body was dripping with small droplets of water as if he were bejeweled.

For a moment all of Celegorm’s thoughts had escaped his mind and he suddenly understood why the bards insisted on composing song after song about whatever maiden they were in love with.

The lack of response only served to annoy Curufin further and he snarled:” If you have nothing to say leave!”

“No! I wanted to apologise,” Celegorm said as he reached for the other’s arm.

His brother’s skin was cold but at least he didn’t pull away from his touch.

“What exactly do you want to apologise for,” Curufin huffed,” Dragging me along on this dreadful hunting trip? Soiling our bed? Or making me humiliate myself?”

Celegorm’s forehead knit into a frown. “Since when do dislike going on a hunt?” 

Curufin scoffed, one brow raised in disbelieve. “What is there to enjoy about it? The bugs crawling around everywhere? The damned cold? Or perhaps sleeping on the ground?”

“Nobody has ever forced you to come along,” his brother growled. 

Curufin shrugged and moved to put on his cloak which he had put on a nearby rock. “Maybe I did it to spend time with you, ever thought about that?”

The insult that Celegorm had meant to throw at him got stuck in his throat.

The unusual silence made Curufin grin and he pressed on:” You tell me you love me, yet all you do proves you a liar. I don’t believe your apology for one moment.” With that he turned around to go back to the camp but Celegorm was faster and once again his brother’s grasp stopped him from leaving.

“Let me prove you wrong,” he muttered,” Just tell me what you want me to do and I will!”

Celegorm did regret these words later as the hunting party decided it was time to make their way home and his behind ached with each step of the journey. But at least Curufin was by his side his face adorned by a rare genuine smile.


End file.
